Distant Shadows
by Nigrescence
Summary: Idea was given to me by Socom and Socom II. A female terrorist in charge of the SBR org. proceeds to lead her battallion to retaliate against the Brazillian gvt. for abandoning its troops in the wake of a war. Plot unfolds once I get my chapters settled i


**[Claimer: I own all characters within this story. **

**Any similarities relating between these characters, **

**Other characters, or living beings, are a mere coincidence.**

P.S.- This is only a Flashback piece. The chapters are a work in progress. Read and Review peeps. Thanks.] 

DISTANT SHADOWS part 1. 

Currents:

Angelica Cruz (Pro: An-hell-i-ca  Cr-ooze)

Gavin Trochez (Pro: Gah-vehn  Trow-chez)

-**Flashback**-

"How many times have I told you that I couldn't wait for this day to come?" A woman said in a thick Brazilian accent. Angelica Cruz narrowed her eyes on the old man, pressed against the dumpster of the back alley. For years, Gavin Trochez had terrorized her and her family. And for years she had planned her revenge. 

Angelica Cruz was one of the most dependable women in the Brazilian Militia. Three years ago, Dec. 08, 2000, a severe assault of betrayal by the Brazilian Government, reflected upon its troops, sent Angelica and her followers astray to form a bandit militia **SBR** [Surreal Battalion Resistance], consisting mostly of women mistreated by the government and its former militia. She was ordained leader and maintained a training camp specializing in guerilla attacks that would range from the Brazilian rainforests to the inner-city slums. But the city's streets were abandoned this hour. There were none of her personal sentries patrolling, or any drifters to wander the streets. No cars to light up the dampened grounds or darkened alleys, or hookers to hitch a ride. It was only Angelica Cruz and Gavin Trochez. Face… to face.

"I-I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me! Look! What'chu want? Money? I got money." He offered, fumbling around in his coat pockets. Bills poured from his fingertips. He held out his hands to her. His eyes began glistening with worry and fright. She smirked at the wrinkles forming on his forehead. She smacked his hands away, causing the green papers to fall listlessly toward the ground.

"I don't want your damn money." She scowled. She pressed the .357 magnum against the wrinkles that formed, and pulled the hammer back. She sensed him flinch once the _click_ emitted. "I've gone through a lot of trouble looking for you. And all you have to give me is money."

He remained still, staring into her intent gaze.

            "All I ever wanted was for my family to be happy. But no, you had to kill them off one…by one."

She leaned closer to him, strengthening the force of the gun upon his head. "Except one. Where is my little boy?"

"I-I don't… know" His breathing quickened. She slammed her gun across his face.

"Mentiroso Sucio!¹ Where is my little boy?" She brought him to her level with her hand wrapped around his collar.

"I don't know! I don't know!" She released him to fall against the dumpster, cursed as she paced, then returned and slammed her gun against his jaw once more. He cried out in pain, yet still, no one could hear him. "Where did you take him? I want him back!"

He dissolved into tears. "I…" She waited and he wiped a hand along his bloody face. "I dropped him off. Ca-Castillo took him from there."

"Castillo" She scowled, repeated his name bitterly. She angrily spit to the side then braced the .357 back against his forehead. He gasped. 

"Gavin Trochez, is it?"

He nodded frantically. "Y-Yeah."

"You're shaking. Why is that?" She tilted her head in a curious manner, yet, held that deep sense of intensity.

"Y-You're going to k-kill me. …Aren't you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But only because a dirty Brazilian like you, deserves it."

She let her finger play along the trigger just enough until he stiffened. Then she stopped, pulled away her hand, and stepped back. She brought the gun across his face numerous times until his face became drenched in blood. His vision became blurred and smothered by red liquid. His head lowered into a groan.

"Better yet, you may be quite useful to me." She grabbed him up, and shoved him forward until he hit the street corner. She slammed her foot against his legs, and he fell forward to kneel. She unclipped the communication device from her belt and brought it to her lips. "Plans have changed. Send a unit in this location. I'll make good use of Trochez."

Moments later when Angelica caught view of the SBR patrol car, she waved her gun in the air. The red bandana wrapped around her right wrist, wavered just above the matching beret that sat snug on top of short brown locks. Trochez glanced upward. Even through the mass amount upon his face, he caught sight of silvery metallic glinting in the moonlight. He refrained from smiling. It was one his own. The sniper Castillo hired to keep a watch on Angelica. Inside, his expression changed as he wondered how long the Sniper would have taken to take her out. He wondered if the sniper would of waited long enough until he was just about to die. Angelica called his attention.

"Gavin. Do you see that woman sitting high up within the jeep?" He directed his eyes towards the jeep. There was a woman, clad in the same olive army fatigue as Angelica. Instead of the kohl tank top that hugged Angelica delicately, the woman wore a white tank top with **SBR **written across her chest. Beneath the army fatigue hat she wore, was a red bandana wrapped around her head while her left wrist carried a white. In her arms she nestled a large rifle. Gavin couldn't identify the specific model, as of yet, because he would surely need a closer look. Gavin remained silent and watched as the vehicle continued to approach at an accelerated speed.

"That's the woman that's going to be taking care of you." She continued. Hearing no answer, she looked down on her captive and saw his intent gaze turned elsewhere. In his eyes, she saw the twinkle of an obscure object and followed the direction of his gaze.

"Mierda!" she gasped. She waved to the vehicle and signaled a retreat. "Go back! Go back!"

The sniper zeroed in on her with his scope. He waited, watching as she dashed off within the street in an effort to retreat, leaving Trochez alone and vulnerable to any bandits that may lurk. He peeked from beneath the scope and saw the patrolling unit veer off in another direction. Still with her, he followed, his gloved index resting along the trigger. Angelica tread onto another street, each breath becoming heavier and heavier against her chest as she ran her way for cover. So much slums and danger lurked everywhere. Her own units couldn't even be trusted at times. She slid to a stop, seeing the government's top patrol units swerve around the corner and steer in her direction. Pivoting swiftly, she started back down the way she came. Once again within Sniping view, he resettled the crosshairs along her back. Yet, he hesitated until she was in perfect alignment with his crosshairs. _5…4…3…2…1…_The trigger snapped back sending a rippling .35 caliber bullet burrowing through her back and exploding out of her chest. Angelica jolted forward onto the ground with a shrilled scream of pain. Through the rush of pain, she could clearly hear the sirens following closely behind. She struggled to her feet and continued in her run. The sniper resettled against another window and loaded another caliber into the chamber. He set the rifle against the sill and peered once more into the scope.

Gavin became aware of the wailing sirens closing in on his location. Scrambling to his feet, he staggered limply across the street into the alley where he was tortured and hid behind the dumpster. He sighed in relief, but breathed uneasily to the amount of pain that coursed through his face. His eyes shot open to another one of Angelica's painful screams. _The second gunshot_, he noted mentally.

Angelica lay on her back, moaning in a dazed frenzy. Her heart thundered within her chest, as fear flooded over her. She turned over to her side, groaning at the pain inflicting in her left leg. She searched around for her magnum, found it, and reached for it with all the strength she could muster. A shot scathed past her head, enshrouding her weapon with sparks as it flew farther from her reach. She groaned, dropping her head against her arms. Suddenly, she lifted her head. Rising to her feet with a strenuous cry of pain, she limped toward her weapon. Still, the sniper followed, his gaze intently surveying her back. She fell to her knees as she reached the handgun. Her left hand left her bleeding chest to claim the magnum. Sirens began to crowd her. Units of the Government pulled up all around her with their flashing vehicle lights illuminating the dark streets of Rio de Janeiro. She fought to keep her heavy eyes open and her breathing became spacious. Murmurs filled the air as she brought the .357 to her temple. Her bloody hand trembled as her eyes scanned her newly developed audience. Intently the patrol units watched, their guns drawn. Angelica pulled back the hammer and placed an index against the trigger. She coughed, bringing up blood to spill over her lips and onto her shirt. Her index fell away from the trigger as her eyes glazed over. Sighing, she toppled to her side. Motionlessly, lying in a pool of her plasma.

-**End Flashback**-

[Words you'll tend to see.]

¡Mentiroso Sucio! –Dirty Liar

¡Maldición! – Damn it!

¡Mierda! – Shit

¡Perra! – Bitch

¡Puta! – Whore


End file.
